Shots and Spirals
by Salmon Pink
Summary: Alcohol and anger and they're always fighting and nobody ever wins. And nobody ever loses. Leon x Cloud


Title: **Shots and Spirals**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Leon/Cloud

Rating: NC-17

Words: 1367

Summary: _Alcohol, anger, Leon and Cloud. Always fighting. Nobody ever wins. And nobody ever loses._

* * *

It doesn't take much. Pretty bottles of ambiguous amber liquid, open taunts and teases and implied threats, bullheaded bravado, cheekbones and chilling glances, spilled drinks and spilled insults.

One terse comment too far, and he barely remembers them leaving the bar. Remembers they called the contest a draw out of necessity. Definitely remembers the effort it took just to push his chair back, let alone stand. Remembers Yuffie giggling and Aerith politely covering her mouth to hide her own laughter. Remembers Cloud knocking into the table when he tried to move. Just can't remember walking away from the girls.

Does remember, with shocking clarity, the sensation of pinning Cloud against a wall in the Third District courtyard; the heat, the anger, the _fire_. Rough and brutal as he slammed him to the stone, entranced by neon lights dancing on blonde hair, devouring the upturned mouth; growling, groaning, grinding against the trapped body. Leaning into him because his legs were struggling to support him.

Another slip of memory, and they're standing in his shoddy apartment, facing off, prepped for a war. Tense, coiled, waiting for a signal, ready to strike.

Leon moves first, shrugging off his jacket, throwing it across the room with more force than required. Never breaking their staring contest.

Cloud narrows his eyes.

And then they're a blur of motion; sharp, short movements, yanking at their own clothing. Cloud stumbles slightly as he kicks off his boots and Leon would smirk if he wasn't fumbling with his belts. Finds concentrating on the simple task extremely difficult, can't think why.

Pauses to catch himself, blinking until the room stops spinning, and when he looks up Cloud is ripping his shirt over his head, shaking it impatiently off of his arms so it lands at his feet. His hair is even more messy than usual, cheeks tinted with blush, for all appearances the sweet blonde innocent, never mind that he's a trained killer.

Leon bares his teeth.

Another trip of time and he's standing in front of Cloud.

Cloud exhales sharply, tensing, and up close Leon can see how unfocused his eyes are, how fucking _blue_ they are.

He grabs for Cloud's shoulders and drags him closer, hard enough that they collide with the force to knock the air from two sets of lungs. But breathing suddenly isn't necessary and Leon has to feel Cloud's mouth again, kissing wet and sloppy and fierce. Has to slide his arms around Cloud's waist, has to drop his hands lower, palm Cloud's ass, grasp at the flesh, lift Cloud onto the balls of his feet, thrust their groins together.

And Cloud gasps into his mouth, hands at Leon's shoulders, shoving him away frantically, eyes wild. Panting and shuddering. Changes his mind, pulls him back with the same desperation, short nails scraping down Leon's arms, burying his face in Leon's neck. Biting down.

Leon snarls and then they're stumbling across the room, angry drunken waltz, and Leon realises he can't remember where his bed is and doesn't care. Cloud's fingers are bruising around his wrists and Leon snatches his arms away, tries to catch Cloud's wrists in the same grip. Cloud sees and seethes and shoves and Leon wants to shove back, tries to, but just ends up slamming into Cloud. They fall heavily to the floor, Cloud's knee digging into Leon's side, something Leon knows should hurt but feels oddly numb.

"_Bastard_," Cloud hisses and it seems impossibly loud in the quiet of the night.

Cloud lurches backwards, trying to clamber away, but Leon twists around, reaching for his ankle, yanking him back. Cloud kicks out and Leon catches his leg, knee pulled under his arm, pressed against Leon's ribcage, and Cloud uses the momentum to roll them, and then he's on top of Leon and his tongue is in Leon's mouth, and he's making a noise that could be a growl or a purr.

Leon keeps Cloud's leg pinned to his side, flexing and thrusting up, and his free hand tangles in Cloud's hair, tugging at it, forcing Cloud's face to tilt, angling the kiss deeper. Cloud responds by tilting his hips, pressing them down against Leon, hard and hot, and they share a moan. Cloud tastes like warm vodka and lime and Leon feels dizzy and uses his grip in Cloud's hair to roll them over again. Presses Cloud's captured leg back until it's nearly pressed against Cloud's chest, and twists and rolls his hips, and he wants more, so much more, but he can't seem to stop himself rutting against Cloud like an animal.

And Cloud's head is thrown back, throat working, eyes squeezed shut. His fingers claw at the floor and his hips are arched up. Leon bites carelessly at Cloud's neck, his jaw, and Cloud tilts his head back down for another kiss, sucks his tongue into his mouth.

Cloud bucks and Leon gasps and breaks away. "Fuck .. I want … Oh, oh _fuck_." He groans and releases his death grip on Cloud's leg, slides his hand along his thigh, rough and fast, and has to pull back because there's no space between them, and then he's cupping Cloud through the fabric of his trousers, and Cloud's crying out, and Leon has to squeeze a little harder.

"Nn, _bastard_," Cloud whimpers again and Leon has to bring a hand to his own crotch, feels the dampness even through his trousers where he's leaking pre-come, constant and desperate. His vision is blackening around the edges and his hand scrabbles at Cloud's fly, reaching in and drawing him out, the flesh damply hot in his hand, flushed deep red and as wet as his own. Cloud's eyes are wide and unblinking, staring at him, stained with aggression, and his mouth is open and panting and so obviously moist and abused that Leon can't look, buries his face in Cloud's neck as he unzips his trousers, and gasps in relief as his erection is freed.

Thrusts forwards and the first slide of their bare cocks against each other is a kind of intensity he's not prepared for. Cloud whines and turns his head, face in Leon's hair, and Leon manages to get a grip around both of them and begins to work at them, struggling to find a rhythm, struggling not to just get _lost_ in it. And Cloud's hand wraps around his wrist, and gentle isn't a word he associates with Cloud, maybe when he's with Aerith but not with Leon, but this touch is nothing but soft. He guides him and Leon lets him, hissing and snarling and mumbling against Cloud's ear, riding the shivers and jolts of Cloud's body. Works his wrist faster, grips a little tighter, and a little tighter than that when Cloud whines fitfully. Feels Cloud's heartbeat thundering against his chest, tastes the sweat forming on his neck, kisses at his pulse point, messy and open-mouthed with just a hint of teeth. And Cloud's grip on his wrist tightens painfully and he shudders forcefully and Leon closes his eyes, knows seeing Cloud like this will send him over the edge, wants this to last and last and doesn't ever want Cloud to stop making those noises, and Cloud's come feels warm on his hand.

And Cloud's gasping rather than breathing, and trembling, and pushing Leon's hand away, and Leon pulls back, fist still raggedly pumping his own cock, teetering and throbbing, and looks.

Looks at Cloud's face, his eyes, sees dazed confusion, and maybe a bit of horror, and lust, and insanity, and _comprehension_.

And Cloud says "_oh._"

And Leon winces and groans and swears and comes, toes curling, back arching, every ounce of strength pulled from him, terrified of what he recognises in Cloud's gaze.

Another moment where he seems to lose his grip on time, and he's lying over Cloud, and they're still, mostly, clothed. And Cloud is staring up at the ceiling with that same expression and Leon wishes they'd made it to the bed, though he still can't remember where it is. Sleeping on the floor isn't comfortable, but Leon can't help the way his eyelids flutter shut, his head hits the ground, and he passes out.


End file.
